The Difference Between Love and War
by Poison-kisses-007
Summary: Many new students come in year 5! One student is somehow conected to you know who, but how, Harry needs to find out to save Hogwarts, his friends, and his Loved ones. Lots going on at Hoqwarts this year, War, love, hate, Passion, Terror, & More!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Anyways, this is my first story, so no flames!!! Ok dokey!

Chapter one:: My Heart Will Go On

" Near, far wherever you are I believe that the heart goes on!" Sang Evett.

Evett had it all, love, money, family, and of course her new car! She also had her adoring fans. Evett never had to face death, or losing some one very dear to her, Evett has, well "had" the perfect life. You see Evett is, well "was" her the best singer of Dainaville, a small town in London, were apparently all of the rich people lived, and Evett's family was the richest of them all, but she was not a snob, unlike all of the other girls who inhabited Dainaville.

Evett was at a small concert that her father had set up, and everyone in Dainaville was to attend. During her performance the strangest thing happened! While Evett was singing her heart out a broom, yes a broom hovered from he cleaning closet inside of her house all the way to the stage that Evett was on, it was quite odd! That night Evett and her parent had a "talk", and can you guess what that talk was about, well I bet you can, lets just say that after that "talk" of theirs, Evett was to be sent to a boarding school in London called Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school witches! And well obviously that means Evett is well a witch herself!

"Wow, there are too many new students this year, aren't there?" Hermione asked Ron.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weisly, are three best friends, and they are attending their 5th year at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, I know it kind off sucks1" Replied Harry Potter, who was a bit on the "shy" side.

"Why, I think it as very good thing, we can make many new friends and learn so many new things from the new people, and the new teachers!" Said Hermione.

"Well, I agree with Harry." Said Ron "I like it when everything is the same, and when we know everyone, and this year there are too many new students, and there are 3 new teachers! But, unfortunately _Snape _hasn't been replaced 'yet'."

"You guys are so weird, you always keep to yourselves, you two need to make new friends and have better relation ships with the teachers!" Said Hermione, in an impatient tone.

"Speaking of relation ships, there are lots of 'hot babes' this year! I'm gonna get my self my relation ships this year if ya what I mean!" Replied Ron!

"Oh my God, Rom is that all you think about, that is gross!

And Harry are you ok? You've been pretty quiet lately! Is there anything we should know?" Asked Hermione.

'No, no I'm fine you guys, just sleepy, I haven't got much sleep on the train ride hear, so I'm gonna head on up to rest, ok? See you guys later at dinner." Said Harry.

"Ok, sure, have a good..um…rest" They both said uneasily.

On his way up to his chamber, Harry kept in thinking about the odd looking girl he had seen walking in through the huge double doors. She had light brown, long hair, and was very tall. He had a feeling he had seen her before, but the feeling he was feeling at that moment weren't good lovey dovey feelings, they were bad, uneasy feeling. He just knew that that girl was _Bad News_!

"I can't believe I was so rudely forced to go to this, this dirty, old disgusting school." Wined Evett.

She was never forced to do anything that she didn't want to do, she was a daddy's girl, and got everything, and I mean everything that she wanted, and she surely did not want this. Evett was unpacking all of her clothes into her tiny drawer in her new chamber. When she took out her new black robes that were the school uniform, she burst out in tears, and fell onto her bed, which she also thought was gross. She has never been this angry with her parents.

"How could they keep something like this from me for sixteen whole years. I mean not telling me that I'm a witch it disastrous!" She mumbled to her self.

"I'm never going to fit in hear, with all of these loser witches!" She mumbled again, and then went back to her sobbing fit.

The next day was nice, sunny and warm. Perfect for flying lessons, NOT!

Evett was not happy at all. She didn't even know the first thing about flying, let alone on a broom!

"Ugh, today is going to suck, I just know it!" she said to herself quietly so the other girls wouldn't hear.

As she put on her black robe over her red pleated skirt and red vest (red because she was put into Gryffindor!) She couldn't help but think that she was probably going to fall of her broom break and arm or something.

"Ok class, are we ready?" Asked Mrs. Vanderhound.

"YES." They all replied like robots."

"Ok then lets get started."

Flying is easy for Harry. He just liked watching all of the other students trying and failing, it was entertaining for him. But this time they all knew how to fly pretty well, what a shame.

"How do you fly this stupid ass of a broom?!" Shouted Evett, she hoped she shouted that to herself of in her head, but nope it was out loud, because somebody said "let me help you."

"Hello, My name is Harry." Said Harry.

"Um, Harry what?" replied rudely, but she thought she sounder ruder that what she meant to sound like.

"oh, sorry, its Potter, I mean, Harry Potter." Said Harry.

"Oh, I see, I am Evett Vixxen, and I am having trouble with my broom!" Replied Evett.

"Ok, let me help you. You just leave it on the ground put you arm over it, and say 'UP'!"

When Harry told Evett to put her arm over the broom, he help her arm over it, and Evett's Ming went crazy!

"Is this what love feels like, cause I think I deeply in it!" She thought to herself!

Yes, she knew she could really be in Love! But she certainly liked this 'Harry potter'. She looked up at him, he was looking at the sky. She noticed his eyes were very green. She thought they were adorable. But then it hit her, probably all of the girl here at Hogwarts had thing for 'Harry Potter'!

"Yeah right, like I would ever have a chance with Harry Potter, with his looks, her probably has like ten girlfriends, and probably like one billion admirers!" She thought.

But hey she is one of the girls who have a 'thing' for Harry Potter now, apparently her 'Heart will go on'!

Hey, people this was my very first story and the very first chapter so tell me what ya think!!!!!! Please review!!!!!! Tel me what you think will happnt next and if it good or bad!!!!

Thanxxx

3333333


End file.
